Dani Tanner Gibbler
is a character in Fuller House. She is portrayed by multiple babies. Biography |-|Season 4= Opening Night Stephanie, Jimmy, Fernando and D.J. are present as Kimmy gives birth to Dani. Stephanie is handed her newborn daughter by Dr. Lesley Miller. Fernando inquires as to her name, but it's something Stephanie and Jimmy haven't thought of yet. Jimmy does something he has been wanting to do for a really long time but wanted to wait until the baby arrived - he proposes to Stephanie and she accepts. |-|Season 5= Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later Steve hears a car so he, D.J., Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando and Danny gather around the door to welcome home Stephanie, Jimmy and their daughter. Stephanie hands her baby to her father. D.J. takes the baby from her father. A strange woman walks straight into the house and takes the baby from D.J. Before D.J. calls 9-1-1, Stephanie explains that the woman is her doula, Melissa who she has hired for a week to teach her and Jimmy how to take care of the baby. Melissa carries the baby down to Stephanie's room. Jimmy takes photos as Stephanie tends to the baby and Melissa watches before taking over to fix what Stephanie has done. Melissa takes the baby upstairs. Stephanie wants to name her daughter but after Melissa finishes dressing the baby in the naming gown she takes her away. Danny, D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy, and the baby attend the baby-naming party. Stephanie explains that everyone in the room holds a special place in her and Jimmy's hearts. But none more so than the person that they've named their baby after. Stephanie had no idea what she was going to name her baby until she realised there's been one constant in her life, somebody who loved her no matter what. And everyday, through example showed her what it means to be a parent. Stephanie introduces her daughter Danielle or Dani Tanner as they like to call her. But her father is not the only person Stephanie has looked up to her entire life. Dani's middle name is Jo. So if someone someday wants to call her DJ... there's be no better honour. Although not born into the family one person is as much part of it as anyone and without whom Dani would not have been possible. Stephanie names Kimmy as Dani's godmother. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, and Ramona whisper she-wolf howl to Dani. Kimmy has her first one-on-one time with Dani since she was born. D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy put Dani to bed. Hale's Kitchen Stephanie promised to take Max to the Renaissance Faire. So she changes into costume and packs-up Dani. Just as Stephanie, Max, and Dani exit the back door, Dani throws up on Stephanie's corset. Family Business When Jimmy returns from his latest work trip he's pleased to see his girls, Stephanie and Dani. Moms' Night Out Steve is lying on the couch with Dani on his chest when the girls arrive home. Stephanie takes Dani away. The Mayor's Bird Ramona tries to get Dani to laugh with a frog puppet. The only thing Stephanie really wants to do is watch her daughter smile. Stephanie loves Dani more than she thought she could ever love anything. Stephanie writes then sings The Wish for her daughter. A Modest Proposal D.J., Stephanie, and Dani who is in her pram, go for an early morning jog. Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * Kimmy gave birth to Dani prematurely * Kimmy was the surrogate for intended parents Stephanie and Jimmy. * Born in room 402 and delivered by Dr. Lesley Miller at the Hospital. * She is named after her grandpa Danny and her aunt D.J. Galleries * Images featuring Dani Tanner Gibbler * Dani Tanner Gibbler Season 5 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 4 Guest Characters Category:Season 5 Recurring Characters Category:Tanners Category:Gibblers Category:Characters Played by Twins Category:Images